


Slip up at the Clip Joint

by Demoniaaa



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniaaa/pseuds/Demoniaaa
Summary: The Devil tries to talk dirty, King Dice has other plans.





	Slip up at the Clip Joint

The relationship between The Devil and his right hand man was somewhat less than professional. Everyone with eyes could see that fact. Whether it was because of King Dice being the manager to the Casino or what, there was one rule everyone followed; don't mess with King Dice. That was why nobody questioned when Devil called Dice into his office in the middle of a shift, or why if a patron flirted with the King, they somehow got caught cheating that very same night. It was why one particular night, the Devil actually came out of his office, found the table Dice had been working at, and promptly dragged Dice off the moment the game had been won.

 

“Yea, yea, go find some other table to play at, folks. I got some important business to speak to with the King ‘ere.” The Devil had said, a growl to his voice and an arm wrapped around Dice’s shoulders so closely Dice could feel the heat radiating off his arm. “Real important business.” Before turning the manager and having him follow back into his office. Though, once they got to his office, they didn't stop walking, through another door and up the stairs, leading to The Devil’s chambers. A lavish little apartment that had a window overlooking the entire casino floor. He'd be damned if he left someone else in charge while he rested. Nobody on the floor below could see inside, but the Devil saw all. Dice smirked, already in the process of removing his gloves. Talk of business and going to his office meant one thing, but saying that and being brought upstairs? Oh, that meant something entirely different.

 

“I'm assuming this is less of a business discussion and more one of pleasure?” 

 

“Oh you know it, Dicey.” The Devil drew closer, watching Dice like delicious prey. “Been eyeing you from across the casino, makin good money out there..” he sidled up behind King Dice, running a clawed hand down his side, hooking his thumb into the waistband of Dice’s slacks. “Made me wanna jump you then and there.”

 

“Woulda been a great show, Boss.” 

 

“Yea, but you're mine. Ain't gonna let some good-for-nothings get a great look at what's mine.” He chuckled darkly, his head on his right hand’s shoulder. “You gonna take any longer getting that suit off? Make me feel bad if I tore it up to get to the goods.” The Devil earned a laugh from Dice at that, who finally started to get at his buttons of his shirt. The Devil, the ever impatient man that he was, already started to unbutton and undress Dice whatever way he could. He undid his belt, letting it slip to the floor before moving Dice’s head to catch his lips, urging the manager to shimmy his slacks off. He growled against his partner’s lips, pushing him into the direction of the large bed in the room, their lips only disconnecting to let Dice lay on his back. Dice looked up at him expectantly, they didn't exactly have all the time in the world like they do on their off shifts, but a wide smile grew across his lips as the Devil pinned him down, legs on either side of him.

 

“Little bit of help?” Devil purred, one of his hands glowing with a dark energy, and Dice nodded, watching as the Devil ran his hands down Dice’s chest. The demon used his dark magic against Dice’s dark skin, a mere precaution so they could get this over with without wasting any time. Back when the two started this little relationship so long ago, it was used almost every session, even off hours. For besides it having good benefits, a wonderful side effect of it was leaving Dice in a lighter headspace. A good fog, heightening his pleasure and lessening his pain, as long as that was what the Devil willed, of course. 

 

“Absolutely…” Dice purred, and Devil knew his magic was in effect as a bit of black smoke escaped white lips, like he'd taken a drag from a cigar. He looked up at his boss with drooping lids, a sly smile on his lips.

 

With that the Devil drew onto his second, Dice’s arms already around his neck as he slid inside. Dice let out a low whine, his legs wrapping around his boss’ hips. Soon enough they found their rhythm, Dice hiding his face in The Devil’s shoulder as his boss fucked into him at a rough and slow pace. Clawed hands ran up and down Dice’s sides, sharp teeth grazing Dice’s shoulders. Dice whined, moans slipping past his lips with every rough thrust. 

 

“S-Sir! Boss, please, I-I can't..!” He tried to warn, only to earn The Devil slowing to a halt. Dice groaned, pressing his palms against his own eyes. “P-Please Boss..!” The Devil clicked his tongue, pinning Dice’s hands to the bed. 

 

“So quickly, Dice head? Tsk, tsk.. we were just gonna get to the good part..” he started to press kisses all over Dice’s shoulders and arms, giving shallow little thrusts to keep Dice on edge. “After all, I know what you love. You know I know..” Dice’s eyes widened, his usual pink cheeks getting even darker. Wait, not here, he couldn't be alluding to that  _ now _ , right? “I wanna hear it from your lips.” He chuckled darkly. 

 

“S-Sir! I-I can't! Not like this..!” He turned his head, his thoughts swimming from the high of sex and dark magic, “P-Please, don’t stop…” he begged, wriggling a bit in his boss’s hold. The Devil had him in a snail’s pace and it was torturous. He smirked, starting up his thrusts again. 

 

“Come on, Dice, I know what you love, seen you starin’, I can deliver no problem if you just. Say. It.” He emphasized each word at the end with a rough thrust. He started to pick up the pace, dipping his head down and biting into Dice’s shoulder. Dice let out a whine, clinging to his boss. He felt so close! He’s gonna-!

 

“You!!” The word slipped past Dice’s lips as he came, back arching and spilling himself all along his stomach and chest. “I-I love you!!”

 

The moment the words came out the Devil seemed stunned. That.. wasn't the answer he was expecting.. He looked down at the other; exhausted and slumped into the sheets, eyes drooping and teary eyed. He did his best to hide his face with the Devil still having his hands pinned.

 

“B-Been feelin this way for so long, Boss..” he mumbled, cheeks flushed for a much more different reason. “You're aces..” The Devil put a hand to Dice’s head, gently rubbing a side with his thumb. Dice’s eyes began to droop more. He felt so tired.. exhausted.. and didn't even realise he had fallen asleep until he woke up about an hour later. 

 

He clutched his head when he sat up, despite not feeling sore, his head was pounding. Dice looked around, noticing the room was devoid of a certain king of hell. He tried to relay back what happened in his head as he got up to get dressed. Usually the Devil was around after they fucked, and even then, Dice usually didn't fall asleep after a quick session like that. The Devil was gonna have his head for being this late.. Dice froze halfway through tying his bow tie. The Devil.. he told the Devil he loved him. He began to grow steadily nervous, would he get fired? Punished? He felt so humiliated, Devil didn't hang around. That meant.. the worst.. He was losing his job today, wasn't he. Dice took a deep breath, if he was going out, he'd do it with dignity. He made sure his clothes were proper, his makeup clean, and his mustache straight before he finally headed back downstairs. He jumped into his table from before, giving Chips a well deserved break, and got back to work. The Devil still had his contract, whether he decided to be freed or not was The Devil’s choice. After a while, Dice slowly started to relax, getting his groove back as the fear of his previous confession was fading into the background. Game after game had been won for the house, but soon his shift had ended, and when he had left to clock out, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Too warm to be anybody but the boss.

 

“Dice. We gotta talk.” He spoke kurtley, seeing Dice nod. 

 

“Lead the way, sir.” The air was so tense around him, but nonetheless he followed the Devil into his office. He heard the door shut and lock behind him. 

 

“So.. About earlier… you uh.. ya said something.. unexpected.” He leaned on his desk, facing Dice. He crossed his arms, ears actually drooping a little. Was the Devil.. nervous..? 

 

“Well it was sort of.. forced out of me.” Dice crossed his arms back. “I had an idea of how to tell you but-”

 

“Forced you?” He couldn’t help but snort. “Dice, think back, what were we doing when you said that?” The Devil smirked at that, unable to hold back a chuckle.

 

“We were… oh.. oh no.. you were..” Dice’s face flushed a bright pink. “Oh no, you were trying to talk dirty and I-Golly, why did I think you meant  _ that _ ?!” He had brought his hands to his mouth at that point, entirely embarrassed. 

 

“I must have that effect on people..” the Devil at this point stood, drawing closer to his manager. ”Did you mean it?” He asked finally. Dice merely swallowed thickly and nodded. “Do me a favor, actually speak.”

 

“I-I love you, Boss.”

 

“You know what, Kingsley?” 

 

“What's that..?” Dice groaned, finally looking up at his boss. The Devil only ever used his actual name when he was in trouble. He made a rather undignified noise when the Devil grabbed him by the coat, bringing their faces mere breaths from each other. Dice braced his hands on the Devil’s chest.

 

“You're mine. Like I said, I don't like sharing what's mine.” He smirked. 

 

“W-Well you do have my contract, I mean I-” Dice tried to look away but the Devil grabbed his chin and yanked him back forward. 

 

“So on further deliberation..” the Devil suddenly pulled him into a deep kiss. One that held power, possession, that rocked Dice a little bit, even when the Devil pulled away. “Guess that makes me yours? If you catch what I'm sayin’?” He sighed. “I ain't.. the best at this crap, Dice..” That smirk fell, and the Devil seemed almost.. nervous..

 

Dice looked at him in confusion at first, but then it clicked. His lips curled into a smile, big enough his teeth showed. He pulled the Devil back against his lips, his arms moving so they were around his neck. When the kiss ended, he caressed the Devil’s cheeks in his hands. 

 

“I hear you loud and clear, Boss..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading! I usually do more art of these two (which you can find over on my tumblr, which is Demoniaaa) but I like writing for them too! Hope y'all enjoyed! It's been a while since I've had the drive to do fan work in a while!


End file.
